Something To Remember Me By
by n hope
Summary: Jason was on a hunt. Too bad someone finished the business before him.


To: Mikeyf1115 – since he requested this couple :)

Something To Remember Me By

_There is said to be a gang here, that stalk people, learn more about them and then rob them, kill them or even worse. They move from city to city. I've been tracking them for days now, all the way from Gotham. My investigation led me here – Metropolis, home of Superman, a.k.a. Clark Kent. Yeah, I do know his secret identity, since I've helped him save the world a couple of times, along with some other superheroes. Being Batman's protégé does pay off._

_It's already 04:58. I've been up all night and still no sign of them. I am almost ready to give up for tonight and go get some sleep. Geez, those guys are a pain in the…Wait…I think I see them. They are following that blond girl. Wow, she's cute! No wonder they are stalking her. But why is she up so early?_

Jason was just about to jump out on them when they surrounded her. One of the gang members took out a gun from his jacket and walked slowly towards the girl.

"Why hello there doll. How about you come with us? If you don't surrender willingly we'll have to use force, and you wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to be rearranged." The men laughed. The girl stood still and just smiled.

"What's so funny cupcake? Come here!" The man grabbed her hand. He was about to put his gun up to her head, when she caught his wrist and threw him to a building next to her. The man flew straight into the brick wall and fell unconscious. She suddenly threw her coat to the ground. She was floating in the air as the gang members watched her dumbfounded. Even Jason's jaw dropped. She was in what seemed to be a costume resembling Superman's. It even had his symbol on it.

"How about you come peacefully cupcakes, and _maybe_ I'll go easy on you?" She grinned and waited for an answer. Two other men from the gang threw themselves at her. She used her heat vision for one of them and he flew backwards into the front window of a Mercedes. For the other one she used her super strength, hitting him on the top of his head and straight to the ground. There were 2 left. They took out their guns and started shooting at her. Not such a smart move against a person with invulnerability. She disappeared and using her super speed she took them straight up in the air. They were screaming and begging her to put them down. She stopped in mid-air and looked at each of them then grinned. She let go of their jackets and they cried out even louder.

Jason was standing on the top of a building, enjoying the view, wondering if the blond super human girl would catch them. He didn't seem to be disturbed by her actions and studied her every move with a small grin on his face. He just loved watching a woman fight. _Too bad there aren't two of them fighting each other. Sigh…_

Just as they were about to hit the ground, the girl caught them and placed them on the ground. They were so scared that they didn't even try to run and they lay there shaking like leaves. She crossed her arms and grinned in victory.

Jason was now clapping his hands and she quickly turned towards him.

"Those were some pretty amazing moves! You were awesome! Thanks for the show babe!" She was looking at him with her mouth open, not blinking. He went down to her as she took a fighting stance.

"Who the fuck are you?" She tightened her fists.

"I am a superhero from the JLA, known as Red Hood. Former Vigilante-super villain from Gotham. And you must be another of Superman's clones perhaps?" He raised his hand up to shake hers but she rejected.

"Gotham? What the hell are you doing here then? And no, I am NOT his clone!"

"I've been tracking those dudes for days now. They led me here. Why were they stalking you, anyway?"

"They thought I was working for one of their rivals. At least that's what I wanted them to think so I could catch them."

"I've never seen you before. Are you sure your not evil?" She looked at him puzzled. "Nevermind. With those good looks it doesn't even matter. Ah…who were you again?"

"Supergirl."

"Oh, that explains a lot. What's your real name?"

"It's none of you business!"

"Nice to meet you _none of your business_. I'm Jason." He bowed before her and smiled. She raised her brow. Suddenly, she noticed the two gang members whom she had dropped, were trying to escaping while she and Jason were talking. Before she could do anything, Jason threw some batarangs at them and they split into a big net, capturing them both.

"You've got some pretty good moves, too. Maybe someday I'll tell you my real name." She put one hand on her hips and grinned playfully.

"What are you going to do with them now?" Jason asked looking at the unconscious villains. Supergirl put all of the unconscious men next to the captured ones and she used her super breath to freeze their feet.

"That should keep them here while the police arrive to pick them up later." She was ready to leave. "Since your business is finished here I guess you'll be going home?"

"Wait, are you leaving? Let me buy you some coffee first. We just met and…"

"And what? It's 05:30. Who would open so early?" She laughed and flew up slowly. Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her down gently.

"Will I see you again?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll let me join the JLA and we'll fight crime together. Soo…I'll see you when I see you then. It was… _fun_ meeting you, Jason." She pulled herself away from him a little, but not roughly, her eyes never leaving his. He felt a lump in his throat, and words just left his mind. So he did something which maybe, he thought, he would regret later. Jason placed a soft kiss on Supergirl's cheek and her eyes widened at his unexpected move. After that he let go of her wrist and grinned again. She put her hand on the spot where he had placed the kiss and smiled slightly.

"What was that for?" She asked nervously, looking away.

"That was just something for you to remember me by. See ya, Superbabe!" He winked and in a few seconds he disappeared into the shadows. Supergirl was left floating and blushing. She turned around and she was off.


End file.
